el que mueve los hilos
by albe20
Summary: ash y sus amigos se enteran de la terrible verdad de este mundo todo lo que conocian o creian conocer no eran mas que mentiras solo hay una regla valido para este caso no confies en nadie
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 revelaciones

En algún lugar de kalos cerca de una cueva donde se encontraba la base del team flare, ash junto a clemont líder de gimnasio de kalos, serena la amiga de la infancia de ash y dawn la amiga de ash de la region sinnoh que de pura casualidad se encontró en kalos en ese momento se disponían asaltar a la base de los flare no había tiempo para buscar refuerzos o pedir ayuda a nadie más, en tan solo 30 min lyson activará una máquina que podría destruir al mundo.

Ash: gracias chicos por la ayuda pero recuerden esta misión es peligrosa y si no quieren ir por miedo yo lo comprenderé porque puede que no regresemos con vida pero si no hacemos algo de todos modos será nuestro fin.

Serena: ash estamos juntos en esto y pelearemos hasta el final

Clemont: serena tiene razón pelearemos hasta el final

Dawn: bien dicho además recuerda ash nunca te dejaríamos solo en esto

Ash: gracias amigos son los mejores

Clemont: menos mal que bonnie se quedó en el centro de pokemon la verdad no quería que se involucrara en esto será muy peligroso y no quiero que le pase algo malo.

Luego del apoyo emocional ash junto a sus amigos fueron a la cueva donde se encontraba la guarida del team flare donde extrañamente no había nadie protegiendo el acceso a la cueva cosa que los extraño mucho a nuestros héroes pero al adentrarse más en la cueva vieron que nadie se los impedía o que hubiera trampas y siguieron avanzado hasta llegar a una puerta con código de seguridad cosa que para clemont solo sería un par de minutos para poder accesar y abrir la puerta.

Luego de algunos minutos clemont acceso a la puerta y pudo abrirla así que nuestros héroes siguieron su camino para detener a lyson que en tan solo 20 min iba activar su máquina.

Ash: chicos tengan cuidado apuesto que nos estarán esperando con trampas y trataran de emboscarlos.

Cosa que los chicos asistieron con la cabeza y prepararon sus pokebolas para anticiparse a una posible trampa del team flare, cosa que nunca llego a pasar ,pasaron por varios pasillos de la base y no encontraron rastro de nadie al llegar al último cuarto del pasillo este tenía una puerta grande de metal.

Pensaron que atrás de la puerta se encontrarían a lyson y sus hombres con la arma así que empezaron a registrar el cuarto para encontrar la terminal de la puerta y que clemont pudiera hackearla y así entrar. 

Después de varios minutos de buscar se dieron cuenta que en el cuarto no tenía dicha terminal.

Clemont: chicos ahorita regreso creo que vi otra terminal en el cuarto anterior ahorita regreso.

Ash: claro clemont solo no dudes en avisarnos si requieres nuestra ayuda.

Clemont: descuida ash estaré bien

Luego de eso clemont salió del cuarto y cuando cruzo clemont una puerta de metal de la nada cerro el cuarto donde estaban sellando a ash, serena y dawn en ese cuarto sin ninguna forma de salir.

Ash: clemont estamos encerrados por favor busca la manera de sacarnos de aquí de todos modos vamos a buscar una manera de salir de aquí.

Serena: por favor clemont apresúrate

Dawn: apoyo a serena y ash sácanos de aquí

Clemont: descuidan no tardaré más de 5 min en sacarlos de aquí

Luego de decir eso la puerta trasera donde supuestamente se encontraba lyson se abrió , ash se alegró y pensó esperar clemont pero vio su reloj y vio que no habría tiempo para esperarlo.

Ash: chicas vamos no nos queda tiempo debemos detener a lyson, clemont ya nos alcanzará mas adelante.

Las chicas: está bien ash te seguimos.

Luego de eso se pusieron en marcha cuando los tres cruzaron la puerta notaron que la puerta se cerró atrás de ellos cosa que no le tomaron la debida importancia ya que en 10 min lyson activaría su máquina y acabaría con el mundo.

Asi que los tres corrieron por unas escaleras que estaban a unos metros de la puerta y fueron corriendo hasta llegar a un cuarto donde al entrar vieron la peor escena jamás imaginada.

Encontraron los cuerpos sin vida de las científicas del team flare y junto a ellas tres hombres sin señales de vida que portaban un casco militar color negro en su rostro llevaban máscaras de gas y vestían gabardinas largas también del mismo color todo negro junto sus botas lustradas.

Cuando alguien iba decir algo al respecto de esta escena escucharon un grito y luego recordaron sobre lyson y su arma así que corrieron en dirección donde provenía el grito al llegar a un cuarto ahí vieron a Lyson tirado en el piso donde usando su mano derecha cubría la herida de una bala cerca de su corazon que posiblemente ocurrió en la pelea entre sus hombres y los tres hombres misteriosos .

Lyson: veo que llegaron justo a tiempo y en buen momento no me queda mucho tiempo de vida así que escuchen atentamente.

Ash: donde está el arma lyson sé que nos quieres distraer para que perdamos el tiempo.

Lyson: nunca existió tal arma solo fue un engaño para traerlos aquí y hablar con ustedes sobre la verdad de lo que ocurre en este mundo además "ellos" ya lo sabían por eso intentaron silenciarme afortunadamente fallaron.

Serena: ash no le creas es un truco debe tener algo entre manos

Dawn: asi es, apuesto que es una trampa

Lyson:( tosiendo sangre) no es un truco además si quisiera verlos muertos ya los habría matado hace mucho tiempo así como a su madres además se dónde viven así como conozco cada aspecto de ustedes.

Ash: te escuchamos pero si es un truco te arrepentirás

Lyson: pues no nos queda mucho tiempo así que les diré que todo lo que conocían sobre este mundo es mentira hay una organización que todo este tiempo nos a estado manipulando desde la liga pokemon hasta las corporaciones como el equipo Rocket , el equipo plasma, el equipo aqua entre otras créanme cuando lo descubrí vi que era tarde pero aun así logre recolectar información sobre ellos.

Lyson saco de su bolsillo una memoria usb así junto un papel

Lyson: toma esto ash busca al profesor luke el te dirá toda la verdad solo sigue estos consejos no confíes en nadie solo en las niñas que te acompañan ellas ya las investigue y están limpias aunque no puedo decir lo mismo del rubio.

Ash: clemont el que tiene de malo es nuestro amigo.

lyson : no lo es, trabaja para "ellos" su misión era vigilarte y cuando descubra que te dije esto seguramente matara a tus amigas y ti también

Serena: ash no puedes creer en eso o si

Dawn: no es verdad lo que dices lyson

Lyson: es la dura realidad señoritas por eso estoy agonizando en el suelo "ellos" van impedir a toda costa que se sepa la verdad siento que no me queda tiempo así que vallase atrás de mi esta una puerta que los conducirá fuera de este complejo busquen al profesor luke y no confíen en nadie más muchos estan con "ellos".

Ash: quien son ellos

Lyson: HYDRA…

En ese momento ash sintió un escalofrío inexplicable recorriendo su cuerpo así que acepto el y sus amigas salieron del complejo lo más rápido posible.

Lyson: espero que esos mocosos logren derrotarlos es una lástima que no pueda ayudarlos más a veces pienso que si volviera a nacer me gustaría ser un maestro pokemon.

En ese momento llega clemont que vio el cuerpo de lyson en el suelo con la mano aun en su herida y se acercó para interrogarlo.

Clemont: donde están mis amigos si algo les hiciste juro que te arrepentirás.

Lyson: deja ese teatrito para alguien que te crea ya saben ash y sus amigas la clase de monstruo que eres así como sus intenciones.

Clemont: ya veo así que descubriste quienes somos pero ya es tarde para detenernos muy pronto nuestro plan se realizara el nuevo orden mundial de HYDRA se alzará, puedes morir en paz lyson tu organización cumplió su propósito.

Lyson: claro que moriré pero no será a manos tuyas (lyson toma una pastilla de su bolsillo y la digirió esa pastilla que era cianuro y se la trago no pasaron más 3 min para que hiciera efecto y muriera)

Clemont saco su holomisor y empezó a hablar con un extraño personaje que estaba en la sombras y no se podía reconocer el rostro.

Clemont: lyson está muerto pero ash sabe la verdad tenemos que actuar pronto

Sujeto misterioso: tranquilo cumpliste bien tu papel solo investiga más fondo a donde se dirigen y ya sabes qué hacer cuando los encuentres.

Clemont: claro señor descuide no fallare

 _Mientras tanto en la residencia ketchup en kanto  
_  
 _ **Un hombre con traje naranja se acerca a la residencia ketchup**_


	2. en busca de la verdad

Capítulo 2 en busca de la verdad

En el bosque ash como sus amigas iban corriendo en dirección a la casa del profesor luke que según el papel que les dio lyson se ubicaba en ciudad fractal que estaba a 6 horas de su posición actual, las chicas estaban confundidas por la reacción de ash que creyó en lyson sabían que ash era ingenuo en algunas cosas pero nunca caería en los engaños de alguien tal malvado.

Serena: ash crees en las palabras de lyson porque yo aún no me trago ese cuento

Dawn: ash sabemos que eres ingenuo pero tanto para creer en alguien como lyson

Ash: se lo que piensan de mi pero no soy tonto ya tenía mis sospechas de clemont solo que me las guarde para mí porque no tenía pruebas hasta ahora sobre clemont.

Las chicas se quedaron impactadas por ese comentario si clemont podría ser un nerd y hasta a veces se sentían acosadas como las veía por qué su mirada parecía la de un pervertido y se sentían incómodas estar solas con el pero no creían que fuera alguien con un gran secreto de que todo este tiempo a fingido ser de una organización que trama la conquista del mundo hasta dawn pensaba que era como conway en su forma de acosar.

Serena: en serio que clase de sospechas tienes sobre clemont

Ash: para empezar yo si notaba como te veía a ti su mirada era de perversión la verdad si el hubiera intentado abusar de ti yo le hubiera dados su merecido aun con Bonnie presente yo nunca dejaría que alguien te hiciera daño además de que varias noches salía de la tienda y no regresaba después de 3 horas eso si cuando salía solo vigilaba que no fuera a tu tienda y por ultimo note que en su mochila tenia un pin con símbolo extraño como un pulpo pero viéndolo bien parecía una hydra.

Serena(toda sonrojada):gracias ash por protegerme a tu lado no me siento insegura.

Luego serena le dio un beso en la mejilla cosa que ash se sonrojo un poco por la acción de serena solo dawn se sentio algo celosa y molesta, cosa que ash lo noto.

Ash: dawn a ti también te protegería cuando nos reencontramos en kalos y te uniste al grupo también note como clemont se comportaba contigo vamos tu sabes que nunca te dejaría en peligro.

Dawn(sonrojada): gracias ash sabía que puedo confiar en ti es más aquí tienes tu premio

dawn le da un beso a ash en la otra mejilla dejando ash sonrojado y una serena también molesta y celosa.

Ash se sentía en las nubes por esos besos pero aun asi reacciono en seguida no era el momento para pensar en eso si lyson tenía razón el mundo estaba en peligro así que dejaron el tema de lado y siguieron caminando hasta llegar a ciudad fractal.

Ash: llegamos a ciudad fractal chicas según el papel de lyson la casa del profesor luke está cerca así que vamos.

Asi nuestros héroes caminaron hacia casa del profesor luke al llegar notaron que la casa era un casa común y corriente casa de dos pisos con estilo rustico de color blanco una puerta color rojo nada fuera de lo normal asi que ash toco la puerta.

Ash: hola profesor luke se encuentra en casa.

Voz: lárgate de aquí no vive nadie con ese nombre

Dawn: lo sabía lyson solo decía mentiras vámonos ash perdemos el tiempo.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y salió un hombre con bata blanca de tez blanca y con cabello azul desordenado y por al expresión de sus ojos se veía que no había dormido muy bein.

Luke: ¿conocen a lyson ?

Ash: claro él nos mandó a buscar al profesor luke y nos entregó una memoria usb y esta nota.

Luke: si el los mando significa que o dios pasen chicos rápidamente no tenemos tiempo.

Pasaron las chicas y ash a casa del profesor luke donde notaron que la casa estaba un poco desordenada y algo sucia dejando denotar la falta de higiene del profesor.

Luke: siento el desorden pero he estado ocupado estas últimas semanas.

los chicos siguieron al profesor que los llevo directo al sótano de la casa donde según el ahí tenía sus cosas donde el experimentaba con algunos inventos así como toda la investigación que había realizado todos estos años así que al bajar al sótano vieron que era todo lo contrario como estaba el resto de su casa el lugar era muy limpio tenía una cama tendida con una laptop encima, un escritorio de madera con muchos papeles amontonados, un librero lleno de libros de historia y por supuesto varias banquillos junto a una pequeña mesita que tenía restos de comida, al ver eso uno pensaría que se la pasaba todo el tiempo en el sótano y descuidaba la parte de arriba de la casa.

Luke: agarren unos banquitos y acérquenlos a la mesita y pónganse cómodos porque lo que voy a contarles será muy largo.

Asi ash y sus amigas agarraron los banquitos y se sentaron el profesor luke se levantó tomo varios de sus libros para traerlos a la mesa y ash noto que los libros eran de historia.

Ash: profesor luke por que tomo esos libros de historia pensé que nos iba explicar sobre HYDRA quienes son y qué es lo que traman.

Luke: Mira muchacho antes de explicar eso voy a contarles el origen de HYDRA asi como sus planes porque sus intenciones no son recientes tienen una historia muy antigua puede que para varios historiadores pasaron por alto o simplemente nunca se mencionaron ciertos hechos por que como sabrás la historia la escriben los vencedores HYDRA su origen no se sabe a cierta ciencia solo que en muchos hechos históricos ellos estaban involucrados pero hay un evento histórico donde supe a que aspiraban o sobre todo lo que eran capaces de hacer por cierto antes de continuar alguno sabe sobre la gran guerra de kanto.

Serena: lo se ese evento paso hace 200 años en aquel entonces rey de kanto creo un gran ejército y empezó a conquistar a las demás regiones nadie podía pararlo la guerra duro 20 años hasta que unos entrenadores se reunieron y lograron vencerlo por su sacrificio se fundó la liga pokemon donde las batallas pokemon conmemoraron esa batalla y el título de campeón asi como la elite 4 de cada región son una representación de ese grupo de entrenadores que venció la tiranía.

Luke: la felicito señorita sabe de historia lástima que todo lo que sabe sea una mentira hay aspectos que son ciertos sobre el rey de kanto sí quiso conquistar el mundo pero no se han preguntado como pudo doblegar a las demás regiones como si nada por 20 años y de repente un grupo pequeño lo derroto es algo que siempre me cuestione así que me puse a investigar y sorpresa encontré lo que en verdad paso realmente y si quieren saberlo se los voy relatar así que pongan atención.

Hace 200 años las regiones vivian en armonía hasta que la región de kanto ataco para conquistar las demás regiones el rey de kanto su nombre era nabu un rey que en apariencia no era muy intimidante a decir verdad era muy presumido pero muy confiando su mayor sueño era tener el mundo en la palma de su mano y por supuesto confió en su amigo que era el dueño de la mayor industria de armas de kanto de aquel entonces su nombre era jhon , en realidad nabu no tenía idea de cómo hacer una guerra solo quería conquistar el mundo a como diera lugar cosa que jhon aprovecho y manipulo a nabu para cumplir sus propios propósitos y asi empezó el evento.

Kanto primero ataco a la región de jhoto nadie esperaba un ataque de esa magnitud todos los pokemons de kanto tenían armaduras y pequeños cañones asi como primitivas ametralladoras que eran muy eficaces nada podían hacer los soldados de jhoto contra eso los superaban en tecnología solo era cuestión de tiempo para que conquistaran jhoto, la tecnología que uso el ejército de kanto era un poco avanzada para la época y en parte era culpa de jhon al ver tan buena labor nabu lo nombro jefe de la división de armamento de kanto y prosiguieron a conquistar otra región la siguiente región fue hoenn donde llegaron con más inventos de jhon esta vez usaron cañones que llamaron morteros de larga distancia para hacer arder a la región el resultado muchos pokemons y humanos murieron ese día y fue en ese dia cuando las demás regiones crearon una alianza para frenar a kanto una vez por todas.

Aunque nabu estaba orgulloso y se le subió la cabeza el éxito de su ejército tanto así que nunca noto que jhon hacia excursiones por su cuenta en las regiones conquistadas para recolectar ciertos objetos que según definía como místicos para desarrollar armamento que servirían para su causa, los consejeros del rey advertían que jhon actuaba por su cuenta y muy independiente del reino que debía tener cuidado con él. Nabu solo burlaba de sus consejeros y solo repetía yo soy el rey y muy pronto el mundo será mío, jhon solo es mi marioneta cuando deja de ser útil lo matare así que dejen de preocuparse además como si el pudiera hacer algo.

Y así pasaron los años gracias al armamento suministrado por jhon y su compañía, nabu y su ejército pudieron doblegar a todas las regiones cuando cayó kalos que era la última región que se oponía a ellos nabu decidió coronarse y llamarse "el rey supremo de las regiones" en su coronación asistieron todos los miembros de la corte bueno todos menos jhon que se encontraba en su castillo experimentado con los objetos que había recolectado sin darle mayor importancia al asunto de la "coronación del rey".

Nabu tomo la falta de asistencia de jhon como un insulto a su persona y fue directamente a confrontarlo con su guardia personal esa ofensa de jhon se tenía que pagar con la muerte.

Al llegar al palacio de jhon descubrió que no tenía el símbolo del reino de kanto(para mayor referencia para el lector era el símbolo de la nación del fuego de avatar el ultimo maestro aire) si no que tenía un símbolo diferente(para mayor referencia el símbolo es el usado por la organización HYDRA de marvel) eso sin duda hiso enojar a nabu con que osadía cambiaba el símbolo a su antojo después de ese trago amargo nabu entro a la sala principal del palacio con su guardia personal y en ese lugar se encontraba jhon esperándolo como si nada, nabu se precipito y se acercó para reclamarle.

Nabu: como te atreves a desafiarme te rehusaste a ir a mi coronación y no solo eso me insultas cuando pones tu estúpido símbolo y esto tiene que acabar ahora jhon te agradezco tu contribución al reino pero el reino de kanto no requiere ya tus servicios asi que…

Antes de que nabu terminara jhon lo interrumpió

Jhon: Acoso crees aun tener el control

Nabu: Claro que tengo el control soy el mayor gobernante de todas las regiones soy "el rey supremo "-respondió molesto nabu por esa clase de comentarios de jhon

Jhon: no tienes el control solo tienes la ilusión del control veras nabu todo este tiempo que estuviste "ocupado" alabándote a ti mismo nunca notaste que mis tropas se estaban infiltrado y tomado posición de tu amado reino además que nunca supiste que todo este tiempo yo era el que movía los hilos del reino-dijo jhon con una sonrisa maligna-

Nabu: No es cierto yo fui que planeo esta gran guerra yo fui que dicto los ataques a esas regiones gracias a mis planes y por tu ofensa morirás aquí mismo

Jhon: tu crees que fueron tus ideas mira lo de invadir las naciones tu crees que se te hubiera ocurrido si yo no te lo hubiera insinuado constantemente con esa idea , lo de invadir las demás regiones no hubieras sabido atacar y en qué puntos si no te hubiera dado los mapas marcando los lugares estratégicos de las regiones y también dándote el armamento adecuado para cada región y estas equivocado fueron gracias a mis planes ,planes que yo le daba los inútiles de tus consejeros para que creyeras que eran tuyos jajajaja pobre bufón y aun así te coronas bueno ya cumpliste tu función pero descuida no te matare aun, eres útil para mi causa.

Nabu: estás loco guardias mátenlo ahora

Los guardias no obedecieron simplemente se quedaron parados en espera de órdenes de su verdadero señor

Jhon: Guardias déjenos solo ya los llamare si requiero algo

Guardias: como usted ordene señor hail HYDRA

Nabu: que hacen vuelvan se los ordeno y que es eso de hail HYDRA

Jhon: HYDRA somos nosotros desde hace tiempo somos los que movemos los hilos del mundo toda guerra o conflicto que pase ten por certeza que estábamos involucrados nosotros concluimos que la humanidad no es apta para guiar su destino es nuestro deber guiarlos e imponer nuestro propio orden aunque se opongan lamentablemente calculamos mal creíamos que si conquistábamos todas las regiones la humanidad se doblegaría pero no es así si le quitas su libertad a la gente lucharan por ella y eventualmente la obtendrán estos 20 años nos hicieron reflexionar mucho nabu así que si tenemos otros planes en mente para el dominio mundial pero puede que nos tome más tiempo pero no importa al final HYDRA tendrá lo que quiere.

Luego de eso jhon uso a nabu para crear su historia falsa de que un grupo de entrenadores vencieron a nabu y salvaron al mundo los entrenadores eran todos soldados de HYDRA así que en resumen la liga pokemon fue fundada por HYDRA para realizar su siguiente plan y efectivamente tenía razón jhon dominar el mundo por la fuerza no servía de nada en la historia nos revela siempre que al final el pueblo luchara por su libertad y al final la obtendrá.

Después de ese suceso HYDRA desaprecio o eso creían simplemente sus actividades pasaron hacer más clandestinas yo descubrí la historia real de la batalla de kanto gracias que encontré esos libros en una biblioteca quemada como sabrán lyson y yo éramos amigos de la infancia a pesar que lyson quería tener un mundo mejor y creo al team flare el también veía varios aspectos de que coincidían con la historia que les conte el era manipulado como el resto de las organizaciones criminales por ellos ahora que sabemos al verdad van acelerar su plan.

Ash: ¿cual es el plan de HYDRA?

Luke: no lo se pero se que esta memoria usb que me trajeron revelara sus verdaderos planes lyson sacrifico su vida para obtener esa información.

Serena: si la liga pokemon es de ellos entonces ser performance también.

Luke: Es lo más probable así como los concursos aunque no sé a ciencia cierta con que propósito crearon esas organizaciones solo tomen en cuenta que los principales mandos de ahí son de HYDRA pero aún no logro dar quien es el líder de todo esto llevamos años con esta investigación y ni siquiera una mugre pista de quien está al mando.

Dawn: y como clemont termino involucrado en todo esto

Luke: Fácil me imagino que el es líder de gimnasio si es asi entonces como sabrán muchos líderes de gimnasio son asignados por la liga pokemon.

Ash: Entonces brook, cylan, misty así como el padre de may pueden estar involucrados también.

Luke: Posiblemente aunque no te desesperes muchacho aún tenemos aliados de nuestro lado veras no se si conozcan la batalla de la frontera de kanto pero mi amigo Scott también es un buen aliado.

Ash: Scott está contigo asi que todos los ases también son nuestros aliados -respondió ash feliz de tener a gente confiable aun este mundo-

Serena: ash conoces a ese hombre

Ash: Por supuesto yo gane su reto y me dio el honor de ser un cerebro de la frontera

Luke: Ya veo Scott confía en ti no cualquiera le da ese honor bueno lo primero es que vallan a kanto en seguida y contacten con el pero antes vamos revisar esta usb y veremos los verdaderos planes de HYDRA.

Dawn: Ash nunca me constaste eso estoy orgullosa de ti-respondio dawn con una sonrisa dejando serena celosa-

Serena: ash eres increíble_ serena abrazo a ash dejando al azabche rojo y dawn celosa y molesta-

Luke: Ya chicas luego se pelean por el, debemos ver los planes primero.

 _ **EN ESE MOMENTO EN PUEBLO PALETA EN CASA DE ASH**_

Delia: a donde me llevan rufianes cuando ash se entere de esto se arrepentirán

Giovani: ese es nuestro propósito que él se entere descuida pronto te reunirás con el.

En eso delia sube a un auto negro con giovani adentro dirigiéndose aun destino incierto

 _ **EN ALGUN LUGAR DE KALOS**_

Hombre 1: Señor crees que clemont pueda cumplir la misión asignada

Hombre misterioso: no lo creo contacten con ese entrenador de kanto creo que el ,es el adecuado para esta misión después de todo quien conoce mejor a ash kétchup que ….

Hasta aqui término el segundo capitulo feliz año nuevo


End file.
